Joseph Joestar
|-|Young Joseph= |-|Old Joseph= |-|Hermit Purple= |-| Part 4= Summary Joseph Joestar, nicknamed JoJo, is the grandson of Jonathan Joestar and the main protagonist of Part II: Battle Tendency. Raised by his grandmother Erina, Joseph showcased the ability to use Hamon at an early age, having inherited it from his grandfather and his mother, Elizabeth, who had gone into hiding. When the Pillar Men awaken from their two thousand year slumber, Joseph must train alongside Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli in search of the power to defeat them. Nearly five decades later, Joseph's daughter, Holly, is left on the brink of death when she develops a Stand thanks to the reappearance of Jonathan's killer, the immortal vampire DIO. Awakening a Stand of his own, Joseph sets out alongside his grandson Jotaro Kujo and the rest of the Stardust Crusaders in order to kill DIO before Holly succumbs to her own power. Another decade later Joseph would later arrive in Morioh, meeting his illegitimate son, Josuke Higashikata, whilst aiding the town in the hunt for serial killer Yoshikage Kira. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-C | 8-C, likely 8-C with Hermit Purple Name: Joseph Joestar, "JoJo" Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency Age: 18/19 (Battle Tendency) - 68 (Stardust Crusaders) - 79 (Diamond is Unbreakable) - 91 (Stone Ocean) Gender: Male Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: |-|Battle Tendency=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control, Mastery of Hamon/Ripple (Empowers his body with solar energy and can transfer it towards objects and people. This can be used to harm any opponent weak to sunlight through contact with any living or non-living thing charged with Hamon), Durability Negation (via Hamon), Genius Intelligence, Non-Physical Interaction (Hamon can be conducted via Stands which are non-corporeal; DIO/The World had to pull a punch against Joseph who had his body wrapped in Hamon), Water Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Mind Control and Biological Manipulation, Healing (Of himself and others), Regeneration (Low-Mid, comparable to Jonathan who can heal a broken neck and broken bones), Resistance to Poison (Can eject poisonous substances out of his body), Regeneration Negation (Against opponents weak to sunlight), Analytical Prediction (Can predict what his enemies will say and do) and Aura |-|Stardust Crusaders=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Body Control, Mastery of Hamon/Ripple (Empowers his body with solar energy and can transfer it towards objects and people. This can be used to harm any opponent weak to sunlight through contact with any living or non-living thing charged with Hamon), Durability Negation (via Hamon), Non-Physical Interaction (Hamon can be conducted via Stands which are non-corporeal; DIO/The World had to pull a punch against Joseph who had his body wrapped in Hamon), Water Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Mind Control and Biological Manipulation, Healing (Of himself and others), Regeneration (Low-Mid, comparable to Jonathan who can heal a broken neck and broken bones), Analytical Prediction (Can predict what his enemies will say and do), Resistance to Poison (Can eject poisonous substances out of his body), Regeneration Negation (Against opponents weak to sunlight), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand), Hermit Purple (which has Clairvoyance, Technology Manipulation, Mind Reading & Telepathy, Selective Intangibility, Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction and Invisibility) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Capable of drawing Straizo's blood twice, should be comparable to his grandfather), can ignore conventional durability with Hamon | Building level+ (Much stronger than before, fought and defeated both Esidisi and Wamuu), can ignore conventional durability with Hamon | Building level+, likely Building level+ with Hermit Purple (DIO stated it was the weakest Stand of the Crusaders, and broke out of it easily but it still showcased feats such as having the tensile strength to kill The Empress, who is as durable as Joseph himself), can ignore conventional durability with Hamon Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Dodged Straizo's Space Ripper Stingy Eyes at point blank-range, which, as high-pressure liquid jets, should move at around Mach 3 at the least) | At least Hypersonic+ with Massively FTL reactions (Avoided being castrated by a laser and matched Kars. Should be no slower than his older self.) | At least Hypersonic with Massively FTL reactions (Reacted to and blocked a slash from Silver Chariot), Massively FTL with Hermit Purple (It caught up to High Priestess inside of Polnareff at the same speed as Hierophant Green) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman '(Comparable to Jonathan Joestar) 'Striking Strength: Building Class+ | Building Class+ | Building Class+ Durability: Building level+ | At least Building level+ (Survived fights with Esidisi, Wamuu, and Kars) | At least Building level+ Stamina: Very high, Joseph succeeded in completing his Hamon training alongside Caesar, and Lisa Lisa stated that he'd have to easily run 100km while wearing his breathing mask. | While still extremely fit for his age, his stamina has dwindled since his prime, thus causing him to get winded much sooner than he used to, despite that, it doesn't seem to noticeably hinder his capability to battle. Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with clackers, potentially much further with other weapons and Hamon | Standard melee range, at least several meters with Hermit Purple, likely several kilometers in Part 4. Planetary with Spirit Photography and related abilities. Standard Equipment: His clackers, in addition to a number of other weapons, such as a Tommy gun and grenades. | His Stand, Hermit Purple. Intelligence: Genius. Joseph's greatest weapon is his cunning and resourceful mind, which he uses to deceive and mislead his opponents by any means necessary. He can quickly analyze them and take note of every small detail to accurately guess their recent activities, and even more impressively, predict their next words. This allows him to easily psych out and confuse his opponents, many of whom underestimate Joseph due to his casual demeanor. In combat, Joseph makes use of everything available to him in his surroundings in addition to stage magic tricks such as prestidigitation to catch his opponents off guard, with attacks from unexpected angles and with any tool available. Oftentimes, he uses multiple tricks, intending one to be caught before it goes off, with a more subtle one waiting for its moment underneath. When possible, he prepares for fights ahead of time, heavily arming himself in wait for his fight with Straizo and immediately gunning him down, and using his sleight-of-hand tricks to hit him with clusters of grenades. Joseph has absolutely no problem fighting dirty and excels in thinking on the spot, and will not hesitate to simply run away if all else fails. He has even outsmarted the brilliant Pillar Men, who can comprehend complex technology and learn new languages within seconds, including strategic geniuses like Esidisi and Wamuu. His mind isn't the same in his old age, but Joseph still remains clever as always. Weaknesses: Joseph must maintain a steady breathing rhythm to utilize Hamon, and if his breathing is cut off, he will be incapable of creating anymore Hamon. As he ages, Joseph becomes increasingly stubborn and, as a result of neglecting his Hamon training, is less skillful in its use. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Clackervolley.gif|Joseph's use of the clackers Josephgun.gif|Joseph gunning down Straizo Secrettech.gif|The secret technique of the Joestar family *'Hamon:' Joseph was born with the ability to use the Hamon, also known as Sendo and the Ripple, thanks to his heritage, being the grandson of Jonathan Joestar and the son of Lisa Lisa. Drawing from the light of the sun and the steady breathing of its user, Hamon energy is used to combat beings of darkness such as zombies, vampires, and the Pillar Men. A user of Hamon can channel it through all sorts of objects, animate or inanimate, to reach a target. Liquids conduct Hamon especially well, but as it is reliant on the user's breathing, if this is cut off, the Hamon cannot be utilized. **'Clackers:' In an attempt to come up with a technique able to harm even the Pillar Men, Joseph developed a style of combat centered around toy clackers. When infused with Hamon the clackers become dangerous weapons, capable of storing and building hamon through repeated swinging and clacking whilst violently discharging when coming in contact with an object. **'Rebuff Overdrive:' Joseph focuses large amounts of his Hamon into the points of his elbows whilst delivering a powerful strike, causing it to be more effective than any ordinary attack due to the energy being channeled into a single point. It's capable of piercing the skin of even the Pillar Men, who are already durable enough to resist and ignore most Hamon based attacks. **'Ultimate Hamon Overdrive:' Presumably Joseph's ultimate attack, as the name would suggest. Joseph focuses all of his Hamon into one point and attacks a foe with it, this allowed him to overpower and shatter Kars' bone blade, which he himself previously assumed that he had no chance of deflecting it despite succeeding in doing exactly that with this technique. As a downside to its power Joseph becomes vulnerable temporarily due to utilizing all of his Hamon into this technique. **'Zoom Punch:' Just like his grandfather, Joseph uses the natural rejuvenation and pain nullification associated with Hamon to temporarily dislocate his shoulder and arm in order to extend his reach and strike opponents from a distance. **'Hamon Hair Attack:' Joseph infuses strands of his hair with the Hamon, rendering them hard enough to block incoming projectiles and potentially forming a wall of Hamon-empowered hair to protect himself. *'Hermit Purple:' Old Joseph's Stand, which he gained as a result of DIO's usage of the Stand Arrow. Manifesting as a cluster of thorny purple vines, wrapped around his arm, Joseph can use his Stand as a rope, whether to swing from place to place or tie up opponents. He can also use it to channel Hamon. Hermit Purple can also be used to check technology for things such as tampering or even manipulate and control it to an extent, such devices that Hermit Purple can interact with include but not limited to, televisions, cameras, planes, video game consoles and even a city's electrical grid. The Stand also grants Joseph the ability to communicate through it, allowing for him to talk with others in environments that he normally can't. **'Divination:' Joseph can utilize Hermit Purple to take a psychic image of a far-off location or individual by destroying a camera, producing a photograph of the target. Hermit Purple allows Joseph to read the minds and thoughts of others, projecting the thoughts onto devices such as a TV, showcased when projecting DIO's inner thoughts on a TV despite being several thousand kilometers away due to their spiritual link and is capable of doing the same to those he doesn't share a link with, albeit at a needed much closer distance, performed in those instances by connecting Hermit Purple to a television, where he can display thoughts or communicate messages to others by flicking through random channels to form a sentence from the dialogue. It can even conjure a map on a substance such as dust or ash, showcasing the path to a desired item, in some cases even showing real time movement of the item or target in question. *'Secret Technique:' The ultimate technique passed down the Joestar family, which Joseph only uses as a last resort, when no other options are available. The technique is simply running away. Key: Pre-Training | Post-Training | Stardust Crusaders Gallery Others Notable Victories: Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jonathan's Profile (8-C versions were used) Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) Edward's Profile (Speed was equalized) Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Yang's Profile (Post-Training Joseph vs Vol 1-3 Yang, speed was equalized) Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Kars' Page (Part 3 Joseph and Base Kars were used and speed was equalized) Clementine (Overlord) Clementine's profile (Part 2 Joseph was used, both had intel, starting distance was 50 meters and speed was equalized) Wekapipo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Wekapipo's profile (Post-training Joseph was used, starting distance was 4-3 meters and speed was equalized) Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio's Profile (Part 1 Dio and Pre Training Joseph were used) Notable Losses: Mysterio (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Mysterio's Profile (Post-Training Joseph used and Mysterio had a day of prep. Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Hamon Users Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Invisibility Users Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Parents Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Psychics Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stand Users Category:Teenagers Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Tricksters Category:Water Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Technology Users Category:Shueisha Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners Category:Extrasensory Perception Users